Feel the Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Whampire and Sasha are at it again. Another fun filled night for the two lovers


Sasha returned to her home the Grant Mansion after a long day. The young girl walked through the door, closed it, and two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

Sasha giggled. She knew who that was. "Hi, honey."

Whampire moved his hands to her shoulders. "Hello, my sweet." He kissed her cheek. "How about you and I have some fun tonight?" The Vladat emphasized his point by slowly running his hand down Sasha side, slipping it under her shirt, and gently tickling her stomach.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Sasha giggled and squirmed away from her amorous admirer. She smiled. "No, Whammy. You know how I feel about tickling."

"Oh, but darling," Whamire pouted cutely. "tickling is fun." He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know why you're so afraid of it."

"I'm not afraid of it. I just...don't enjoy it."

That was an obvious lie. So Whampire decided to make Sasha have some fun with him. He gave her neck a good nerve pinch, making her gasp and knocking her unconscious. Whampire grinned as he carried her limp body up the stairs.

* * *

The air felt cold and still. Sasha's eyes opened wide and she shot her head up, which was the only thing she could move. She squealed when she made the alarming discovery that she was bound to Whampire's bed with nothing but a bikini on!

Sasha heard a deep chuckle and saw Whampire laying beside her. He smiled his fanged smile as he admired Sasha's scared look.

Then Sasha turned bright red. "Did you change me while I was knocked out?"

"Yes." Whampire chuckled when Sasah's face became redder with embarrassment. "So, are we ready to play?"

Sasha quickly shook her head.

"Good. Now, what should I do with you?" The Vladat eyed Sasha's exposed body carefully. "There's just so much area to play with, my little tickle toy." He leaned in just inches from Sasha's face. "What shall it be?" He pondered for a moment. "Feathers?"

Sasha visibly flinched, her teeth gritted together.

Her reaction answered Whampire's question. "Yes, feathers. Those always get a rise out of you." He pulled away and opened the dresser next to his bed. "Now, which feather should I...ah! Here's a good one!" Whampire took out a long, white, perfectly fluffy feather.

Sasha whimpered as Whampire brought the feather close to her face. She tried to move away.

"What's wrong, Sasha? I've got a pretty feather for us to play with. See?"

Sasha did look at the feather. With it's soft bristles and exquisite fluff, it looked extremely tickly.

"Heeheeheeheeheehehehehe!" Sasha started to giggle when she felt the feather slowly run down the side of her face and across her neck.

"See? You do like tickling. It's making you smile." Whampire chuckled. He brought the feather to her belly and moved it all over her tickle spot. "Cootchie, cootchie, coooo..."

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, nohohoho! That tickles!" Sasha whined.

Whampire held onto her chin. "Oh, it does?" he mused. "Then what about this?" Now he swept the tickly feather under her nose side to side.

Sasha yelped, her breath began to hitch. "P-Ple-hea-se s-stop!" she begged, but let out a sneeze. "S-St-Sta-ah-achoo!" she sniffled after she sneezed again.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Whampire taunted, still feathering under her nose.

"I-huh-huh-achoo! Achoo! A-A-Achoo!"

Whampire chuckled. "Well, someone's a little sneezy." Now he started tickling the top and sides of her nose as well as the bottom.

Sasha wrinkled her nose, trying to make it stop, but she was trapped in a full-blown sneezing fit.

"AHH...AAACHOO! AH-AH-ACHOO! AH-ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"Aw, my little Sasha has the sniffles." Whampire cooed. He stopped at last.

"Finally..." Sasha exhaled with joy.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Whampire said. "There's still the rest of you to tickle torture." His clawed hand tickled the surface of Sasha's belly.

"Hehehehehehehahahahaha!" Sasha giggled non-stop. "Ahahahahahahaha! Oh, nohohoho! Not my tummy! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stahahahahap! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mmm," Whampire hummed in delight. "Yes, Sasha. Let me hear more of that sweet laugh." He danced and strummed his clawed fingers upon Sasha's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH-HO-HO! NO MOHOHOHORE!" Sasha laughed, she couldn't stop laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her cheeks were flushed, tears started to bud from her eyes.

"So Sasha, are you enjoying this?" Whampire asked.

"N-No, no! It's not fun at all!" Sasha said, shaking her head. She continued laughing.

Whampire pouted. "Well, then I'm just going to keep tickling you until you say so."

He stopped tickling and reached for the feather. Sasha gasped, afraid of what he was going to tickle next.

"Hmm..." Whampire pondered carefully. "Now, where should-ah! Perfect." He slid the feather down Sasha's inner thigh.

Sasha bucked in her bonds, yelping out loud.

"Yes, another tickle spot." He began sweeping the feather ever so gently upon Sasha's extremely sensitive thighs. "Tickle, tickle. Tickle, tickle, tickle."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed out like there was no tomorrow. That feather was driving her insane. "STAHAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!"

"Then say I like being tickled by my Whammy-kins." He kept tickling.

"NO! NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Whampire shrugged. "Alright, then I'll do something evil..."

Sasha's heart pounded with fear. How much more evil could he get?!

Whampire turned into his bat form and began blowing raspberries on Sasha's belly. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

But the devious Vladat didn't stop. Sasha sadly knew the only way to make him stop.

"OKAY! OKAY! I-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LIKE BEING TIHIHICKLED BY MY WHAMMY-KINS!"

He stopped. Whampire morphed back to his original form and looked at Sasha, who was gasping for air. The alien vampire cupped her chin, making her look up and see the teasing look on his face.

"Now it's time for some real fun..." He grinned his fangs at her.

Sasha sobbed. The next tickling he had in store was probably going to be the most diabolical!

She waited for the worst, but was caught off guard when Whampire pulled himself up and removed his shirt.

Sasha gazed breathlessly at his gorgeous torso. The Vladat flexed his muscles, Sasha felt her heart dancing.

"H-Hubba, hubba..." Sasha gasped, mesmerized, her heart beating madly. If only she wasn't tied up, she could get close to that glorious body.

Whampire chuckled, he had her now. "I think I need a good stretch..." Whampire reached over and grabbed the bedpost, letting his marvelous chest hang over a breath-taken Sasha.

"What's this? Admiring my body?" Whampire leaned down more, his torso practically an inch from Sasha's face. He grinned. "Go on, Sasha. You know you want to..." he purred.

It felt like Sasha was hypnotized, she had no will to resist. Her lips approached his skin and kissed Whampire's belly, then Sasha started kissing his stomach repeatedly.

Whampire hummed contently. "Yes, that's my Sasha..."

Sasha smooched that stomach for what felt like forever. There was even a bit of tongue in those kisses.

"Mmmm, good girl..." Whampire said, those lips felt so good on him. Sasha gave his belly one more kiss, telling the Vladat she was done.

Whampire laid himself down on Sasha. They gazed at each other, their eyes filled with love. Whampire leaned in and put his lips against Sasha's mouth, pressing his tongue inside her mouth.

Sasha moaned in pleasure as she deeply French kissed her true love. She could never resist Whampire's sweet lips touching hers with such passion. Whampire pulled away and smiled down at her. "I wish I could resist you." He paused. "Actually, I don't."

"I know I can't resist you." Sasha smiled back. "No matter how much you torture me."

"Torture?" Whampire said innocently. "Honey, that's such a strong word. You're making me sound like a bad guy." Whampire cooed.

"Well, maybe you could untie me." Sasha said.

Whampire rolled to his side next to Sasha, his hand resting on his head. "Well, I don't know. We're having so much fun..." He took the feather and stroked it up and down Sasha's belly.

Sasha was reduced back to giggling as the Vladat kept tickling.

"I can tickle you all night." Whampire said as he stroked. "Hearing you laugh and laugh and laugh...how could I possibly let you go? Hmm?" Now he held Sasha's head still and tickled Sasha's neck

"B-Becauhahase!" Sasha giggled. "I wanna p-put my ahaharms around yohohohou!"

To Sasha's relief, Whampire stopped. He put down the feather and got close to her face. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really, I want us to get more...comfortable." She batted her eyelashes at Whampire and smiled.

Now Whampire was caught off guard. He stared dumbly at Sasha's beauty.

Sasha made a puppy dog face. "Pwease, Whammy-kins? Mommy wants to snuggle wuggle with her wittle snookie-wookie." Sasha could see that she was winning the battle. Whampire couldn't resist her baby talk.

And just like that, Whampire slashed her restraints to ribbons and the moment he did, Sasha threw her arms around him and the two snuggled and cuddled together.

The two laughed as they rolled around the bed in each others arms. They finally wore themselves out and lied down.

"So, did we have fun?" Whampire held her hand.

Sasha turned to him. And smiled. "Yes, lots of fun."


End file.
